


Unholy Confessions

by KINGK00PAS



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Comedy, Confessions, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGK00PAS/pseuds/KINGK00PAS
Summary: Masked Halloween parties can result ininterestingrevelations to be made about your closest friends.
Relationships: Dom Howard/Other(s), Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Unholy Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writersofcydonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersofcydonia/gifts).



> for writers of cydonia's ghouls of cydonia event. i chose the keywords 'halloween party' and 'costume'. enjoy ;)

The moral of this year’s Halloween is: masked Halloween parties are both a gift from the heavens _and_ hell.

Matt really had no fucking clue where he was in the world this time. He got drunk too many times to figure it out himself. 

_Some city in the middle of Europe, probably._

The crew had found some Halloween party hosted at some dark club in the city, and decided to invite the boys to join them. Getting drunk the day before a gig has its consequences. Matt knows from experience. He’ll try his best to keep the drinking on a _reasonable_ level.

After tidying himself up in his hotel room, Matt sauntered over to his full size mirror. The crew made sure everyone knew that this was a masked party. You had to show up with a spooky mask or no entry. Matt chose a black masquerade-like mask, with feathers protruding from the top. The nose of the mask was shaped like a crow’s beak, almost resembling a plague doctor. The rest of his outfit was a dark, elegant tuxedo with tight fitting dress pants to match, as well as formal, pointed shoes to finish it off. 

Fixing the collar in the mirror, he twisted and turned to check himself out. He hadn’t had a chance to wear such a dark yet formal outfit before, so Halloween was the best time for it. 

While Matt was distracted by the neatening up of his suit jacket, his phone buzzed awake on the bedside table next to him. Dom had sent him a message.

_Hey, the taxi is right outside the hotel, come out when you’re ready._

Dom had hitched a ride for the both of them to take to the party, being the gentleman he is. 

Though, what the blond doesn’t know is that Matt has a plan to confess his feelings for his own bandmate this very night; the atmosphere is just right and possibly some alone time to talk… _amongst other things._

It’s definitely been a while since the days he and Dom did a bit of _experimentation_ with each other, high or not. The brunet man, almost going _insane_ from being single for an extended period of time, really does miss the feeling of him and his bandmate sharing a closeness no one else could experience.

Breaking out of his daydream, Matt swiftly grabbed his phone and keys, and made it a mission to get to the main entrance.

The headlights of the taxi car shining through the hotel doors already caught Matt’s eye, that must be his ride. He strided over to the car door, hopping in next to his club going companion.

“Took you awhile.” Dom snorted, his grayish eyes throwing Matt a look from underneath his mask. The blond was dawning a disguise with a simple skull design, covering his whole face. His hair was messily resting on the forehead of the mask. The black and white mask matched with a sparkly dark gray vest and white shirt underneath, the usual top three buttons undone, with Matt barely able to tear his eyes away from the exposed skin. The pants were the same, a dark shade of gray fabric stretched over his legs just a bit _too_ tightly.

“Shut up, I was getting ready still. Might as well look pretty before I drink a ton and get extremely drunk.” The man besides Matt chuckled. _Maybe he has a point._

“Mhm. Try not to drink too much tonight though, _alright?_ We’ve got a gig tomorrow.” 

“You better take that advice for yourself too. You’ve had a couple rough gigs after a night of partying.” Matt smirked at his club-going associate, glancing out the window. Lighted pumpkins sat outside a good majority of doors, with city-goers patrolling the streets, in costume or not.

“How about _both_ of us try to keep it tame?” Dom’s piercing eyes nearly reflected the shining moonlight making itself known in the sky.

“Alright, whatever you say.” Matt tsked back at Dom’s attempt at a pact.

The bright, flashing neon logo of the club could be made out of the low Autumn fog looming in the city. The taxi stopped in front of the gloomy looking building, while Dom thanked and tipped the driver before getting out behind Matt. 

There were a couple party-goers entering the venue as well, the booming music from within being heard as the door opened. Most were dressed up in one way or another, with all of them having a disguise of sorts in common. Matt spotted some familiar crew members putting their masks on before entering the building.

The smaller man beckoned his bandmate to the door, pulling it open.

The overwhelming, resonant sound of the music filled both of their ears, while a mixed aroma of a smoke machine and light fragrance met their nostrils. The room was nearly pitch black besides black lights, and some decorative Halloween light fixtures. Faux cobwebs, pumpkins resembling grotesque creatures and other haunting decorations lined the club, giving the ideal Halloween vibe needed for the party.

_Perfect for tonight’s events._

Everyone clearly got the message of the anonymous aspect of the party. Masks of different colors and designs were found around the place, with extravagant suits to match. Some were way more costume-like than others; fake bat wings and capes of all colors. Others were definitely a bit more risqué, showing more skin than its clad counterpart. 

Matt could nearly make out Tom from within the smoke, chatting with who appeared to be a crew member. He decided to join his friend in the shrouded fog, the music gaining volume as the pair walked into the area more.

Dom let his companion go off to wherever he wanted for the time being. Peace and quiet is _enviable,_ especially with someone like Matt. 

Even if alone time away from that erratic man was favorable, the painful feeling of unreciprocated love is _worse._

Dom doesn’t and has never had the impression that Matt wants to indulge in things they did in the old times together, huddled in the back of the bus, tickling each other and giggling while exchanging clumsy kisses. The blond gave up years ago, gave up _trying_ to get Matt to understand that he does in fact miss him and his body just a bit.

Having to deal with this want, Dom now resorts to finding randoms at afterparties and whatnot to help the craving for a little erotic adventure in his life. It does hurt his heart at times, but he has agreed that he just has to attempt to get over his one-sided attraction.

The drummer knew that there were people to talk to besides Matt here. Chris was presumably around the place, but he could barely distinguish anyone particularly. Some alone time was always favorable anyway.

The blond took the time to take in his surroundings. Many party-goers were already dancing in the smokey, atmospheric room. It was clear some were already a bit drunk, dancing a bit more provocatively with their partners. 

Dom took a seat at the bar, out of the way of the tipsy dancers. He knew that he could definitely let loose a little tonight as a single man. He’ll have to see where the night takes him.

_The party was surely going to be interesting either way._

________

“I’ll take one mojito please.” Dom raised his hand, holding up one finger.

Despite the circumstances, Dom tried to keep the weak pact he and Matt had made intact. A mojito would help curb his appetite for a little booze without getting dangerously tipsy. Like Matt said, they _do_ have a gig tomorrow.

He watched the bartender fix up his drink before passing it over the counter to the blond. What Dom didn’t notice was the burly man who sat down two stools away from his. He turned his head slightly as he watched the man order something.

Dom could barely tell what the man was wearing from under the oppressive darkness. He made out a pure white, porcelain-like mask, covering everything except for one eye. A sleek, white suit was worn to accompany it, the tightness of the cloth stretching over the full muscles on his arms and torso. 

The blond’s eyes tracked down the man’s body, smiling slightly, without realizing that the bigger man had noticed his gaze. The smaller man made out the lone eye from within the dark, exchanging Dom’s look for his own. Dom tsked as the man quickly gazed over his own scrawny body, clearly finding the unbuttoned shirt alluring. Deciding to provoke the larger man even more, he patted the stool next to him, signaling an invite to sit together, as the music was too loud for spoken words. His invitee gladly moved over two spots to claim his spot next to Dom.

The drummer didn’t want to admit it, but he _was_ itching to get some tonight. Maybe it was the slight buzz of the mojito in his blood, or the atmosphere, or watching some drunk party-goers dancing in a promiscuous way. All he knew was that he was, in fact, craving to have _that_ type of fun. It’s surely been some time since he’s been able to have some late-night fun with a stranger.

Then, he thought about the very accomplice next to him, with his small glass of water in his hand. _Not a drinker_ , Dom picked up on. 

As much as he tried to deny it, Dom did in fact have a taste for more muscular men, compared to his own thin stature. _Unless you’re Matt. Then all bets are off._

It would be a little awkward if this mystery man turned out to be a bodyguard or someone on crew rather than just some party-goer. _Fuck it,_ he thought. _It’s just one night. We don’t know who each other are anyway._

Getting up from the bar stool, he held his hand out to the man in an invitation, accompanied by a wink. The bulkier man couldn’t help himself to the offer, and took Dom’s hand.

Bringing the both of them out to the more open area, Dom’s realization of the height difference came into fruition. Nearly a full foot taller than him, the mystery man’s height just played a role in making him more irresistible.

As soon as they both made it to the main floor, shrouded in both thick smoke and the booming sound of music, Dom turned around in front of his cohort and started to dance lightly to the music. The larger man must have been confused at his actions, but caught on soon after. 

The beat of the music guided the both of them, their movements in sync with each other. Stepping side-to-side and swaying their hips in time with the music and one another. Dom glanced over his shoulder to give his dance partner a quick look, before backing slowly into him.

The larger man was obviously startled at first, but realized what Dom wanted soon after similar to beforehand. Dom started to back up into the man’s pelvis, positioning his hands on the man’s thighs, the two of them fastened together at his hips and Dom’s ass. The burly man gasped at the intrusion, but welcomed it by swiftly clasping onto Dom’s thin hips. 

________

“Uhm, Matt... Do you think you’ve had enough for tonight?” Tom commented on Matt’s blood-alcohol status as Matt, coincidentally took another gulp of the booze. 

“Nah, it’s… it’s fine. I’ll recover before tomorrow's gig, I promise.” He shot Tom an inauspicious look. Before anyone knew it, the empty glass was pounded back down onto the table.

“I worry for you and Dom sometimes, I really do,” Tom chuckled, before asking, “Where is Dom anyway? Weren’t you gonna talk to him about how you’re feeling?”

“I saw him at the bar somewhere over there… and yes, I’m going to tonight.” Matt gestured towards the lone stools at the counter. “Oh. He must’ve moved.”

“Isn’t that him right there?” Tom exclaimed, pointing to a pair of raunchy dancers within the artificial fog.

Matt didn’t think he’d watch Dom grind against some big, burly dude tonight. He knew Dom liked to find people willing to participate in things far from innocent with him, whether that be a man or woman. But he didn’t think that he was so desperate enough to find some brawny guy to do things with at _a Halloween party._

The both of them seemed to be getting into it more and more as time progressed, their movements becoming much more fluent yet rough. Matt and company watched in awe from the curved sofa they were sitting upon. The brunet man didn’t know how to feel about this, as he just watched and took the sight in.

“Guess he found someone to hang with, when you abandoned him.” Tom mentioned the events from the beginning of the night where Matt had left Dom to chat with the rest of the crew.

“Better than being a third wheel…” Matt couldn’t even look away at the sight of his bandmate doing such a thing. Aware of his taste in men, he was not surprised he picked probably the toughest-looking guy in the place. He knew that Dom had a thing for men that would make something as simple as walking a pain for a good few days. Having to sit on a drum throne for hours on end does not help that issue.

“Why the hell are you still watching, you pervert.” Tom chortled. Matt shook his head side-to-side to rid the images ingrained in his mind, before getting back to finishing the rest of his booze.

________

It was clear Dom’s mystery partner was getting a bit overwhelmed by the sensual touching. The larger man had placed his head onto Dom’s shoulder, his breaths being felt by Dom himself. Dom found this intriguing, and just decided to ground harder onto the bigger man’s groin while grasping the man’s thighs. His partner responded to his teasing by pulling Dom harder onto himself, Dom laughing at how desperate he’s acting. 

The blond man tipped his head towards his companions neck, using his thumb to uncover his mouth from the mask. Breathing hard on the exposed skin, he gave somewhat sloppy kisses to the man’s neck, leaving small marks of belonging. 

Dom didn’t know whether he should be surprised or not at the gentle press against his ass, from the man’s crotch. It was very evident that the taller man was getting pretty excited with where this was going, made clear by his heavy breaths, so he found this all the more tempting. The man’s desperation and slight begging with his hands were driving Dom _insane._

Practically a professional in hooking up, Dom knew what had to come next. Looking around the venue, there were a couple rooms meant for intimacy off to the side. Dom thought long and hard if this was the right thing to do. He debated this while the man behind him was clearly showing that he wanted to advance, his large hands on Dom’s bony hips. Dom hummed in approval.

Dom slowed the movement in his hips to get the man’s attention. He had looked at Dom from the side as the blond pointed to the door of one of the private rooms. Looking into the man’s eyes for approval, Dom almost had a sense of familiarity flow through him while taking in the man’s gaze, even through the pitch blackness of the club. He let the feeling settle, knowing that there’s no way this is someone he’s acquaintances with. The larger man nodded quickly in response to Dom’s offer. 

_Dom smirked._

________

Matt was nearly half asleep when Dom passed by him, towards some door. Glancing over his shoulder, Matt watched Dom take his masked accomplice to one of the covert rooms off the side, hands intertwined, before shutting the door and presumably locking it thereafter. 

“Huh.”

“Not surprised,” Tom exclaimed, “especially with how they were groping each other earlier.” A laugh followed his statement. Matt, being closest to the door, could almost hear the unfastening of their own clothes through the booming club music. They didn’t seem to want to delay in the slightest. Matt snorted.

“Seems both of us broke the pact of _keeping cool_ tonight.” Matt took a swig of his drink in irony.

“You guys tried to make an agreement about that? That was destined to fail from the very beginning, especially with your little plan… that seems to be going far from well.” Tom snickered.

“Oh, shut up. We _tried,_ yeah. Whatever, all that matters is if we are good to go tomorrow.” Matt passed Tom’s teasing off quickly. He still could make out the shallow breaths and slight rustle of clothing coming from the cramped room, almost too difficult to ignore, despite the blasting music. Tonight gave Matt flashbacks to the tour bus days of ‘01, where Dom would take some guy to the bus to fuck at the ungodly hours of the night, when both of his bandmates were trying to sleep. Chris would intervene at some points, telling them point blank period to shut the hell up. 

This brought back the memories of the times he and Dom would get into a bit of hijinks, whether that be on the bus or their old London apartment.

The sounds of clothing being taken off and the tearing of a condom packet were all too familiar to Matt. He could almost _see_ the old tour bus shenanigans taking place in his mind with these sounds… Dom peeling off his own shirt then Matt’s, before crawling back onto the red haired man laying on the bed. Dom wasted no time in removing Matt’s pants and underwear off in one go, followed by his own. The two of them were already hard as steel from the events that led to this moment. Matt shuddered at the feeling of Dom’s cock being rubbed on his own, expletives escaping his throat between groans.

“Hey, Earth to Matthew. You seem pretty taken aback by what Dom’s decided to do tonight.” Tom announced, slouching into the comfortable sofa.

“No _shit,_ ” Matt cursed, “I don’t know what to do, Tom. I really _don’t._ ”

“Just relax. You _know_ he likes to do this.”

“That’s a part of the problem, you… you know.” Matt stuttered from his drunkenness.

“Not my problem you got too drunk to execute your plan.” Tom took notice at Matt’s stutters.

“ _Ugh,_ I’m out.” The smaller man frustratedly got off the seat and marched away from the lounge in a show of irritation. Some time to think alone was necessary for now.

________

The rest of Dom’s worries, _especially_ about Matt, were gone once his hookup’s cock was inside him.

No one could’ve thought that he would’ve been leant over one of the smaller glass tables, his pants and underwear down his legs getting fucked by some guy at a Halloween party, all while in pitch blackness with blaring music playing right outside the door. He kept his moans as a reasonable volume behind bitten lips, while still muttering _fucks_ and _ohs_ here and there.

Dom leaned his head back at a particularly rough thrust, the man’s thighs thudding against his own. With eyes rolled back, Dom’s partner held tightly onto his shallow hips, pulling him onto him itself then pushing him away in rhythm. 

The blond knew that he’ll definitely have some bruises to explain later on and probably tomorrow, especially sitting on that god forbidden drum throne. It doesn’t matter anyway, when the brawny man speeds up and amplifies the strength of his thrusts. He decided to be a tease and grab a fistful of Dom’s wavy, golden hair, and pulled back. Dom smirked, then mumbled practically incoherent curses at the man’s choice of handling.

________

A mix of drunkenness and Matt’s subconscious really does have a mind of its own.

He chose to sit on the closest bar stool next to the room the men had occupied, just for a chance at hearing what was happening in there. 

In mind’s eye, the sounds were nearly _identical_ to the sounds created by Matt and Dom’s late night rendezvouses. Matt found himself almost blushing hearing the small slapping sounds or groans of Dom having sex with some unknown man; he felt like nothing but a voyeur. _It was the closest thing to getting that intimate with Dom again._

Soon enough, Matt made out Dom exclaiming his incoming eruption, shuddering as he heard it.

“ _Fuck,_ I’m close-” 

“Wh-” The larger man slowed his thrusts, soon just stilling inside of Dom.

“W-why did you stop?” Dom tried to back into the man’s pelvis to get him to start again.

“...Dom?” The blond caught onto the voice.

“ _Chris?!_ ”

_All three of their eyes widened at the realization._

In an epic turn of events, Dom found himself with the dick of his very own bandmate in his ass. Surprisingly not Matt’s.

“ _What the fuck!_ ” Dom cursed, on the cusp of screaming. 

“I… I don’t-” Chris was at a loss for words. All three of them practically froze simultaneously. As Dom stood up slightly, the sudden physical realization of Chris _still_ being inside him arose. The large hands grasping his small hips didn’t help either.

“ _Oi!_ Don’t just stand there!” Dom shouted from his leant position. He knew he could get up himself, but he couldn’t find the need to.

“Tell that to yourself, Dom.” The low yet gentle voice of Chris sounding in Dom’s ears made him flinch, still processing the events unfolding.

Matt became incredulous at this comment. _Neither of them wanted to move._

Dom didn’t want to have to admit to another dirty notion on this Halloween night, but this felt a bit different. _He didn’t want to move._

“Dom? Are you okay?” Chris worryingly asked, subconsciously running his hand along Dom’s side.

“I-I’m… keep going.”

“ _W-what?_ Keep _going?!_ ” Both Chris and Matt experienced the same amount of shock, confusion, and a whole lot of other repressed emotions.

“Just do it, Chris.”

The taller man was very obvious and understandably apprehensive, but obeyed the command given. Slower and more gentler than before, he rocked his hips back before plunging forward again. Dom could barely keep in the inappropriate sounds coming from his throat as Chris started up again.

Matt was speechless.

“O-oh,” Dom choked out between rapid breaths, almost sounding pained, “Jesus, Chris-” The both of them clearly recovered in no time, closer to their edge than before. Chris took his left arm and used it to hoist Dom up, connecting his bare chest to the blond’s back. A gentle yet strong hand landed on Dom’s cock in surprise, the smaller man rolling his eyes back and whimpering in response.

“Dom, I’m _so_ f-fucking close-” A final few stabbing thrusts sent Chris over the edge, spilling himself inside the condom with a groan of relief.

This was far too much emotional damage for Matt to handle. Matt swiftly got up from his bar stool and made his way to the club doors.

Chris tightened his grip on Dom’s cock, nearly squeezing the head, already feeling the blond spurt from the exertion. Their releases, once had, were _beyond_ relieving. Dom could feel every last one of his worries drift away for a short amount of time in Chris’ embrace.

________

It wasn’t until the end of the party when the both of them decided to come out of the forbidden room. Now with the lights turned back on, the music on a calmer level, the two of them were forced to see each other directly. Dom hesitantly lifted his mask up with his thumb, as Chris followed suit. Arms still around each other's waists, the blond reached his hand up towards Chris’ hairy chest, running a hand along the muscle and towards his collarbones.

“...Dom, I-” Chris was clearly still in shock, even more so seeing the face of his own bandmate. Locking eyes with Dom did not help his feelings.

“ _Chris…_ ”

“I- I think I should go.” Chris turned away from the drummer in an instant, equipping his shirt and jacket with record speed, then fastening his pants back up. Faster than Dom could react, Chris had gone.

Dom didn’t really know what to think either. It was very apparent both of them were flabbergasted and experiencing the same emotions by the situation… _but still ended up in fucking on more than one occasion._

What Dom found interesting and intriguing was how willing Chris was, what this side of him looked like. Dom had no _clue_ that Chris would want to do something as perverse as what they did with a _man._

The overwhelming mixture of fear, shock _and_ lust were making up Dom’s current thoughts. While he approached the main doors, he evaluated this with a few short sentences.

_What is truly happening here, to us? Do the both of us want to carry this on, or leave everything that happened here?_

The blond was undecided. It was clear there was no love in this. Purely the erotic and physical thrill of letting you and your friend, or _bandmate,_ to take pleasure in one another. _Unlike Matt._

 _Goddamn it_ , Dom cursed to himself, _I need to stop making everything go back to Matt. He doesn’t want you. But neither does Chris, it seems, in that way. Why do you have to be so unlovable?_

The crisp, cool air from outside was like a brick wall compared to the hot, smokey atmosphere of the club. Dom instinctively whipped out a cigarette and lit it. A dose of nicotine may help cool his nerves.

He soon realized that Matt was nowhere to be seen. His smaller stature could not be seen within the small groups of party-goers. He needs the ride back to the hotel with Dom anyway.

“Hey, Dom.” _Speak of the devil,_ Matt was sitting on a lone bench near the sidewalk.

“Hey, where were you? I was looking for you the whole party?” Dom smiled empathetically as he sat down, despite the empty lie he made.

“I knew what you were doing, Dom. You don’t have to _lie._ ” Matt didn’t feel the need to look at Dom’s face directly.

“What do you mean?” Dom asked, taking a drag of his cig.

“You seemed to be having _fun_ with _someone_ in what almost looked like a fancied up broom closet.” Matt gave the drummer a squinty-eyed look from underneath his blackened mask, while the two of them watched the cigarette smoke blow away in the evening air.

“I- uh…” 

“Who turned out to be Chris while you two were still fucking like rabbits.”

“You were _listening?!_ ” Dom threw his hands up dramatically with his words.

“How could I not? I miss- I mean, you guys were pretty loud. You seemed to enjoy it, you _both._ ”

“Fine. Yes, it _was_ him. But we didn’t know. I don’t know what got into us, maybe the atmosphere or something. But I’m not sure what signals I’m getting from him. We’ll have to see if he mentions it again… especially since he ditched me when the lights turned on.” Slumping back, Dom offered his friend a cigarette, which Matt declined.

“Guess it hit him he was fucking _you._ Or that someone found out he’s got a taste for men. The more you know.” The both of them laughed gently. The familiar sounds of boyish giggles and just _them_ alone brought back the repressed memories Matt feared. “You _did_ ditch me too though, you know.”

“Why, did you _want_ to do something together?” Dom didn’t take Matt’s comment seriously until he noticed the brunet man’s down-tilted head and silence. _It hit him._

What small possibility would be present for both of them to be missing their old days of fun with each other? _Dom realized it may be much greater than anticipated._

“Matt, do you have something to tell me? I’m always here to listen to you.” Dom inquired, turning to face Matt while taking another drag.

Who knew Matt would actually be able to talk to Dom about this, after all that’s happened. He took a long, deep breath before opening his mouth again. _This was it._

“I miss us, Dom. You know, like _us_. Like when we were young.”

“Oh.”

“I- It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.” Matt’s heart sunk immediately. This night could not get any worse. 

“No no, you aren’t getting me. I’ve tried to convey the same want to you for _years,_ Matt. I miss our old selves too, where we learned things about each other _through_ each other. I wouldn’t have come out if it wasn’t for you.” Dom smiled shyly at his old friend.

Matt couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The shock of earlier events worn out in an instant, replaced with a mixture of surprise and joy. His blue eyes widened within the mask, processing the words that had just come out of Dom’s mouth. _Is this a dream?_

“Dom? Are you serious?” Matt turned his head to look at Dom, pulling his mask off his face. A small yet pleased grin appeared on Dom’s face.

“Yes, of course. I don’t know _why_ I’d lie about that.” 

“But… but _Chris?_ ” Matt of course mentioned the elephant in the room again.

“I know for a _fact_ it’s not love, like _us_.”

“But you fucked.”

“...Yes we did. I’m getting a sense it’s more of a ‘no strings attached’ type of friendship… or relationship. I don’t know. We’ll have to see how he acts tomorrow.” Dom smirked shallowly at imagining tomorrow’s events, taking another long draw from his smoke.

“I… I see.” Matt stuttered from his drunkenness. Dom could still sense some sort of sorrow in the brunet’s words.

“It doesn’t change us though, Matt. I… I do _love_ you,” A long pause followed after the drummer’s words.

“Kiss me.”

“Wh- _What?_ ” Dom stumbled on his words in surprise.

“You heard me.”

Dom stuttered a few more confused times until he found himself leaning in and touching his parted lips with the singer’s. A good few tours off of their last kiss made this one feel _centuries_ long. All other thoughts and problems were gone as long as they kept like this. Dom perceived the strong taste of alcohol in Matt’s mouth while Matt unconsciously rode a hand up to the blond’s neck.

Backing away, the brunet was the first to speak.

“I think I love you too, Dom. Or _still_ do, rather.” Matt cackled at his own joke, and Dom joined in. The old memories of two young, adventurous bandmates discovering subjugated feelings for one another turned from melancholic to _familiar_ in Matt’s head. 

“How about we... head back to _my_ hotel instead? We can discuss this more in depth, if you want,” Matt knew the slightly hidden intention under Dom’s words, with the sly smile plastered on Dom’s face. He’s not complaining. “Maybe I’ll see if I can get in touch with Chris and talk with him soon. Maybe he’ll join us.”

“ _Ew._ Not funny.” Dom guffawed at the singer’s reaction to his dirty joke. Matt couldn’t help himself but join in with Dom’s bouts of laughter. 

Soon enough, Dom and Matt’s taxi arrived, bustling down the slick road in the midst of heavy Halloween night fog. Matt already stepped up to the edge of the road, waving at the driver enthusiastically.

The second the two took their seat in the huddled back of the car, the smaller man rested his head on Dom’s shoulder as he took his hand. _Content._

Suddenly, Dom’s phone hummed in his back pocket. Withdrawing it, he couldn’t help but smile smugly at the small screen.

_Hi Dom, it’s Chris. I was wondering if you wanted to talk about what happened tonight. I haven’t been able to get it or you off my mind, unfortunately. It’s okay if you don’t._

_This is just the beginning of something new._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. whether chris and dom develop a friends with benefits relationship on top of dom and matt's relationship is up to your imagination. i may think about writing another part, but for now, you can make your own ending in your head :) btw, the title name is taken from the avenged sevenfold song of the same name.


End file.
